


Cupid’s Arrow

by w0rmpi3



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentines Day Fic, idk how to tag this🙏, idk it’s just cute and sweet man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0rmpi3/pseuds/w0rmpi3
Summary: Spencer always hated valentine’s Day, mostly because he was always alone on the one day of the year your supposed to flaunt your spouse around but he’d like you to believe it’s because the holiday is just a way to sell Mediocre chocolate and stupid cards with the same 3 sayings on them. But this year maybe it would be different.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Cupid’s Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I’ve written in a WHILE so like,,,,be nice. Also! Thank you to the wonderful @drinkingcroissants over on tumblr for bata reading this, love u lots <3

Spencer always hated valentine’s Day, mostly because he was always alone on the one day of the year your supposed to flaunt your spouse around but he’d like you to believe it’s because the holiday is just a way to sell Mediocre chocolate and stupid cards with the same 3 sayings on them.

But this year he’d be spending it with the love of his life Derek Morgan so maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

He started the day by being woken up by Derek, soft kisses being pressed everywhere on his face and Derek's deep Beautiful voice saying “wake up love” now Spencer is by no means a morning person, but who couldn’t wake up with a smile on their face from that.

Spencer opened his eyes and grinned at Derek, he grinned back just as wide, pressing another kiss into Spencer’s lips. “Good morning der” Spencer said softly when they pulled away from the kiss.

That morning Derek had already been up for a few hours, making there breakfast and picking up Spencer’s favorite latte from a café a few blocks away. Once Spencer walked out into the dining room and saw all of this he said “Derek? Is this all for me honey?” And Derek nods as kisses Spencer’s forehead “yup, just for you love, I know you don’t really like Valentine’s Day but I couldn’t not go all out on you this year.” And he pulls out a chair from the table for Spencer to sit in.

But that wasn’t the only thing Derek did, of course not.

Once they got to the BAU Spencer noticed a pink post it note on his desk, it read “your my one true love <3 -Derek” it was sweet and made Spencer’s heart flutter like it would when they first started dating and Derek would hold his hand in public. 

He thought that was the only note but throughout the day he kept finding them, in his desk, his coat pockets, his bag and on the coffee maker when he walked into the break room, he kept them all, planning on putting them into his scrapbook when he gets home.

Once they do get home, Spencer doesn’t have the time to do anything before Derek is telling him to get ready and that he booked them a table at one of Spencer’s favorite restaurants just out of town.

It was a great dinner, Derek was telling him how much he loved Spencer the whole time while they ate wonderful food. Spencer couldn’t stop smiling like a kid, this whole day was the best. 

Even though he usually doesn’t like Valentines Day, Derek made it better, so much better then he could have hoped for.


End file.
